Thirdspace: Invasion
by entilza
Summary: The Terran Empire faces its greatest test when it encounters an enemy even more powerful than itself. Can the Empire overcome its limitations, or will it be destroyed?
1. Prologue

**Thirdspace: Invasion**

****

Prologue: 

_"On this world, a powerful empire shall be built. Though our world still bears the scars of past mistakes, we have learned from them and now we have the chance to build a better future for mankind. A future free from the terror of nuclear weapons falling from the sky, from alien races who seek to enslave or exterminate us. We shall stretch our hand forth and claim what is rightfully ours. Any who stand in our way shall fall, and those who wish to share our vision will be taught of the greatness they can achieve as part of our great nation. It is thus with great pride that I announce the formation, of the first Terran Empire, to provide safety and security for all mankind. Long live the Empire!"_

_Emperor Alexander Brenham, April 17th, 2065._

Following the failure of the Hyperstring Invasion, the Terran Empire once again found itself in dire straits. With no outside enemies to fight, rebellions began to intensify on worlds under Terran Rule. Alien races were used as scapegoats for the troubles and suffered from increasingly violent oppression. Even with aliens to vent their hatred against, it appeared the Empire was on the brink of collapse. 

Alternate theories were desperately sought, and on March 4th, 2371 a subspace tunnel was uncovered near Vulcan. Probes launched into the tunnel found it to be part of a vast network which stretched far beyond the isolated Terran space. Scout ships mapped the tunnels and assault fleets followed, filled with eager warriors eager for a new chance at power and conquest.

Dozens of worlds were taken in the first few weeks as tens of thousands of Terran vessels advanced. In preparation for the invasion of the Mirror Universe a vast invasion fleet had been constructed, and following the failed invasion it had continued to grow in preparation for a devastating civil war. Now that fleet allowed the Terran Empire to grow more rapidly than had ever been thought possible. Ten years after the beginning of the Great Invasion, the Terran Empire had grown to dominate nearly half the galaxy, with bases on tens of thousands of worlds, ranging from isolated listening posts to heavily fortified shipyards and major colonies. New technology such as quantum and phalanx torpedoes, genesis devices and cloaking technology made the Empire a nearly unstoppable force in combat. The discovery of a metaphasic nebula soon named the Fountain of Youth led to the doubling of Terran life spans and virtual immortality for those who visited the planet at the heart of the nebula on a regular basis. However the Empire was soon to face its greatest challenge.

On November 27th, 2379, an Empire scout ship encountered a massive Cube shaped vessel. Contact was lost with the scout, and two weeks later thousands of Borg Cubes invaded the Terran Empire. The Terran Battle Fleets fought back bravely, but for every Borg Cube destroyed, a dozen took its place. As fleet after fleet fell to the Borg advance and contact was lost with more systems, the Empire became desperate. Suicide units made up of cheaply constructed ships piloted by holograms were thrown against Cubes, subspace weapons were used against assimilated systems and aliens were used as cannon fodder in boarding operations. The Borg never faltered. As the core regions of the Empire came under attack, the Borg made their first mistake. 

Confident that the galaxy would soon be theirs, the Collective used a newly assimilated technology to open a doorway to another dimension, where they encountered a race they designated Species 8472. However Species 8472 proved impervious to assimilation. When 8472 counterattacked the Borg were for the first time in their history on the defensive. Their offensive against the Empire was halted as all Borg focused on defeated Species 8472. Their chance came when they assimilated a race which possessed powerful radiation weaponry. Because Species 8472 vessels were biological and lacked deflector shields radionic torpedoes proved lethal, and the Borg began pushing the 8472 forces back.

With the withdrawal of most of the Borg fleets the Empire rapidly began rebuilding, making extensive use of alien slave labor. During the battle to retake the Kolaris system a Terran Empire battle fleet made contact with 8472. Since both empires desired the destruction of the Borg, a tenuous alliance was formed. In exchange for shields which blocked the Borg radionic torpedoes, Species 8472 gave the Empire data on their bio weapons and armor. When the Borg came again, their enemies were prepared.

With the Terran Empire and Species 8472 united, the Borg were forced back once again. Using 8472's quantum singularities combined fleets destroyed the Borg Unicomplex with Genesis torpedoes, causing the Borg to become erratic. Splitting into small fleets, combined Empire and 8472 strike groups systematically cleansed Borg worlds of drones and used the Borg's own industry against them. Many thousands of drones were freed and used against their former masters, including Captain Anika Hanson and Admiral Picard. The Borg did fight back, but without the guidance of the Queen resistance was far from futile.

After two years of costly battles, the final Borg vessel was destroyed. A flood of Borg tech filled the Empire, much of it being used for rebuilding. Species 8472, after being 'assured' by the Empire that their realm would never again be invaded, returned to Fluidic Space. With over half its fleet in ruins and hundreds of words assimilated, the Empire halted all expansion projects and focused entirely on rebuilding.

By the year 2401 the Empire had rebuilt to its prewar strength and all internal rebellions had been crushed. A wormhole was discovered in the Bajoran System after its initiation into the Empire by Captain Sisco, whom the Bajorans immensely respected and called "Emissary." Sisco was made Commander of the Bajoran Sector and tasked with fortifying the wormhole. This was to prove vital when the Empire began expanding into the Gamma Quadrant through the wormhole and contact was made with the Dominion. With a third of the Imperial fleet already in the Delta Quadrant securing the holding the Empire had won from the Borg, the Empire's forces were stalemated. Though Imperial warships were more advanced, the Dominion could construct vessels at a prodigious pace. Battle lines stalled around a series of Dominion fortress systems and Section 31 developed a new branch devoted to countering changeling infiltration. The Empire was balanced on a knife edge, and only time would tell if it would stand or fall.

**The next chapter should be up in a few days. If anyone would like their own character leave a post with the info you'd like to be included. The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Altered Plans**

_"Admiral's personal log, stardate 79043.9. The Enterprise has joined with Tactical Assault Fleet Omega in preparation for a renewed offensive against the Dominion. Ever since the lines stalled eight years ago both sides have been throwing massive amounts of men and materials into the line. I intend to break that stalemate. I have also received word that Director Sloane of Section 31 has dispatched a vessel to assist us, though anything dealing with Section 31 is never fully what it appears." _

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard slowly got to his feet, his black and crimson uniform crinkling a bit at the motion. Outside his ready room window the blue and white tunnel of the Quantum Slipstream tunnel flashed by in rhythmic pulses. It was strangely calming Picard realized, as his eyes fixed themselves on the rhythm of the light. It reminded him of the Light stone his brother Robert had given him and which sat on the corner of his desk.

Picard's face drooped for a moment as he thought of his brother. He can been the Captain of the Galaxy class battleship _Macbeth_, which had been lost a year ago in an engagement with a Dominion battle group. Since that day Picard had sworn to bring down the Dominion and any who followed them.

The thought of his brother briefly brought a tear to Picard's eye before he slapped it away. "Weakness is not in the Picard bloodline," he reminded himself. His quarters reflected that belief. The black walls and low lighting fitted his often brooding personality. The bookshelf was filled with volumes on war and strategy, along with a collection of Shakespeare. His paintings of his family and home in France dominated the walls, along with a single portrait of the _Enterprise_ flying through space, her weapons reaching deep into the hull of a Dominion dreadnaught, drawing the beginnings of an explosion from deep within. He hoped to be able to bring that painting to life soon.

The door buzzer sounded, drawing Picard from his reverie. "Computer, open door," Picard ordered. The tritanium armored door slid open and Counselor Troi entered, her Black Section 31 uniform not leaving much to the imagination. Counselor, is there something I can do for you?" Picard smiled.

"There are many things you could do for me, but none are why I am here, this time," Troi said, her own smile more of a knowing smirk. "I have received word that the Dominion have moved three fleet divisions to the Colonhel System. It would appear they have taken Admiral Hanson's diversion."

"The Ice Queen does it again," Picard chuckled, using Admiral Anika Hanson's nickname. No one used it within earshot of her, since the former drone could easily crush the skull of any of them. "I swear, that woman may one day outshine me."

"Oh I don't think so," Troi replied, running a hand through Picard's thick chestnut hair. "Her skills are far below yours. If I thought differently, you know I would tell you."

"Counselor Troi, since when did you ever tell **anyone** the complete truth?" Troi faked a hurt expression. "Well, other than the late Commander Riker." 

Troi's playful smirk quickly changed into an angry frown. "You know I don't like to think about him," she said, and Picard felt the phantom fingers of her mind brushing over his own. A brief moment of apprehension seized him, and he saw Troi's knowing expression. He knew what she was capable of, and he had seen her in action before.

"You know I intended no harm Deanna," Picard replied, his voice braying no emotion. "I was merely pointing out that the only people either of us trusts with the complete truth are the dead."

"I thought that's what you were getting at," the full blooded Betazoid replied. She drew her mental probes back into her mind, shuddering at the brief moment of phantom cold as a part of her mind rejoined the rest from the cold recesses of another soul. Even after years of training she still preferred the familiar warmth of her own mind, but being a Section 31 operative she had developed many skills most other Betazoids didn't even know they possessed.

"So tell me, what was your original reason for coming here, other than to antagonize me?" Picard asked, knowing Troi's games often had many possible outcomes, both pleasant and not.

"I came, Admiral, to tell you that we're three hours out from Fortress System Athena," Troi informed her Captain. She outranked him in the sense that a Section operative could seize command if they felt the ship or fleet's commander was unfit for duty, but Jean-Luc had never given her reason to doubt him. In fact, they had grown closer since Commander Riker's unfortunate death during one of the final battles with the Borg. "Base Commander Yolen will give us our specific orders once we arrive."

"I see. Well I was just about to go for a run on the holodeck. Would you care to join me?"

"Perhaps another time," Troi replied, secretly amused at Jean-Luc's slightly lusty thoughts regarding her in an athletic uniform. "I have work to complete. I will inform you when we're five minutes out from the Starbase."

"Oh I'll know," Picard smirked, tapping his ear. "Sheloff's Syndrome does have some good points once you get rid of the disease itself."

"As you tell me every other day," Troi replied as she walked out. Her mind always eased up around Captain Picard. There was something about his mind which inspired confidence and put her at ease. "Perhaps one day," she said to herself.

…

Jean-Luc jumped a fallen log and landed steadily on his feet. His breath was steady but quick. The holographic woods, though no substitute for the genuine article, were more than adequate to keep him in shape. The cool breeze flung away some of the sweat as he ducked a series of low hanging vines. The sunlight flashed here and there where the leaves overhead thinned out. He remembered racing his brother through the woods of this very program. Robert had always beaten him, and still held the record for time.

Twice a week at least Jean-Luc ran this path. It was his way of remembering what his brother had taught him about never giving up or settling for second best. Robert Picard had worked hard for every step of his career. Even in the battle where he was killed, he had served the Empire with honor, giving nine damaged ships time to escape while he stayed behind to delay thirty Dominion attack ships. Robert Picard had gone down in history as the Hero of Bophiston.

Jean-Luc reached the end of the path, which terminated in a clearing with a large granite boulder in the center. Sitting at the base of the stone was a hologram of Robert, holding a stopwatch and with a smile on his face. "Nine minutes fifteen seconds. Still thirty seconds behind me Jean-Luc. Better luck next time," Robert said as he fizzled out.

"Perhaps Robert. Perhaps," Jean-Luc said. He took a drink from his water bottle at the same moment as his communicator activated, causing him to choke for a moment. He then felt a slight vibration and knew what was coming. "Picard here."

"Admiral, we're five minutes out from the Starbase," Dianna's voice informed the Admiral.

"I'll be right there," Picard replied. He grabbed his towel and the uniform he'd left lying in the shade. Quickly changing, he would toss the uniform into a cleaner unit on his way to the bridge. Soon the _Enterprise_ would be in combat, the Sovereign class battleship tearing into the hides of weak Dominion fighters and claiming vengeance for all the Terrans killed thus far in the war.

…

Picard arrived on the bridge just in time to see the slipstream tunnel flash white and vanish, replaced with a view of the Athena system. The sixth planet, a gas giant surrounded by deuterium refineries and weapon platforms, looking like pearls laced around a massive orange. Picard had been to the Athena system several times before, but it still managed to impress him.

Counselor Troi looked up from her seat in the Admiral's chair. "Glad you decided to join us," she joked. "We're just about to reach the first checkpoint."

"Then may I have my chair back?" Picard asked. Troi smiled and stood up slowly. Picard settled into the plush black throne, his hands already moving across the twin arm displays. "Open a channel to the Starbase Mr. Sulek."

Aye sir," the Vulcan ops officer replied. Sulek was the most recent transfer to the _Enterprise_. After the death of Lt. Killian during a battle three months ago, Sulek had been Picard's first choice for a replacement. His file had revealed he had a calmer mindset than most Vulcans, and he had a nearly spotless record with the exception of a few minor skirmishes with security. He also had an interest in meditation techniques which had intrigued Deanna. "Signal coming in."

The tactical view screen switched from a view of space to the head and shoulders of Base Commander Yolen. The Commander was a tall, thin man, with a head of black hair and small but piercing blue eyes. He was often described as intimidating but fair. "Admiral Picard, glad you could make it."

"The _Enterprise_ is always ready to serve the Empire, Base Commander," Picard replied.

"Glad to hear it. We're transmitting the security codes for the minefields. Once you arrive at the Starbase report to my office immediately." 

"Understood, Picard out." The Admiral looked over to Sulek, who nodded confirmation that the mine codes had been received. As the Terran flagship entered the inner system, Picard felt a slight nervousness form around his body. The mine defenses, though powerful, occasionally backfired. A year ago the Akira class cruiser _Raven_ had not received all the mine codes and had been cut in half. The people responsible for severely disciplined and nothing similar had happened since. Still, the memory of seeing the proud Terran vessel reduced to debris would give anyone a shiver.

Gradually the Starbase orbiting the third planet came into view. Athena Four was where the majority of the defenses were concentrated, with the shipyards and torpedo factories located around Athena Three. The heavy defense platforms, each housing half a dozen phaser arrays and a pair of torpedo tubes, had always reminded Picard of a jellyfish. The platforms had a dome shaped center body and several arms extending out. Smaller platforms based on a combination of Empire and salvaged Dominion technology snuggled between their larger brothers.

The Starbase itself, they keystone of the defenses, was a monumental structure. A dozen kilometers tall with the traditional mushroom shape common to most Imperial installations, its silver armor and streamlined weapons gave it the appearance of a silver spire waiting to reach out and cut anything that opposed it to ribbons. Picard had been offered the command of a similar base in the Poseidon system, but he'd rejected it. He had promised Robert no one would ever stick him behind a desk. Still, the sight of so much power would make any man a bit jealous.

"We have been cleared for docking," Sulek reported. "I am bringing us in." 

"Very well, once we dock all off duty personnel are granted five hours shore leave, and tell Mr. Laforge he has until we're done here to work any problems out of the slipstream system." 

…

Down in main engineering Lt. Geordie Laforge was busy chewing out several members of his staff.

"And what the HELL were you doing when I told you to increase the plasma flow? Sleeping? Do you have any idea how new and untested this engine is!"

"We did increase the flow sir," Jennifer Walters ventured.

"Yeah, AFTER I told ya three times! I don't need incompetents on my staff. If you can't operate this drive PERFECTLY by the time I'm finished with the plasma couplings, well, you don't wanna know."

As their boss stalked off, Jennifer turned to Mark Nerfen. "Well, he's defiantly been drinking too much coffee this morning."

"Yep," Mark replied. "Maybe we should start circulating that photo of him with his foot stuck in the plasma injector."

"Nah, maybe later. We don't want him too steamed when he's working on that engine. I prefer like my body non-crispy."

"Well then, I guess we'd better start working the kinks out of the plasma network," Mark said.

"Ok, I'll the coils themselves, you look over the computers," Jennifer suggested.

"Sounds fair, then maybe we can get some decent food on the Starbase after our shift's done."

"It's a date," Jennifer smiled before crawling into a Jeffries tube, purposefully getting caught for a few seconds to give Mark a nice look at her behind. She snickered as she closed the hatch.

…

Picard passed through the weapon scanner at the airlock, the barely visible blue field not giving any reaction, and the security officers let him through. The interior of the Athena Starbase was much the same as on a ship, with corridors honeycombing their way through the place, connecting to larger conference rooms and training simulators. The walls and ceilings were mostly grey and silver, with the symbol of the Empire, a golden Earth pierced by a sword, appearing regularly on doors and in patterns along the bare metal floors. Officers and base personnel passed by regularly as they carried out the thousand and one functions of running the Starbase.

He entered a turbo lift, the door hissing shut behind him. "Command lever," Picard said. 

"Access to command deck requires level three clearance. Please state access code," the computer's female voice replied. 

"Picard four seven Alpha Tango."

"Code accepted." The lift hummed as it went up nearly a hundred levels, slowly coasting to a stop and opening to reveal the command center, a massive chamber the size of a small theater. Consoles ringed the walls on two tiers, crewman and officers processing everything from incoming messages from the front to changes to the mess hall menus. Closer to the center of the chamber lay a smaller ring of primary stations arranged in a split circle around a large holographic display which was currently showing an overview of the Dominion front. Terran and Dominion icons clustered around seven systems on the border of Dominion space. Three Terran icons were crimson, indicating heavy damage. Commander Yolen was speaking with several of his tactical advisors when his gaze found Picard.

"Ah, Admiral Picard. I'm glad you made such good time," Yolen said in greeting.

"Thank you Base Commander. I heard that Admiral Hanson's diversion was successful," Picard replied.

"Yes. Let's step into my office." Yolen led Picard into a richly decorated room covered in bookshelves and star charts. A padd covered desk occupied the rear section of the room. Commander Yolen took a seat and a deep breath. "Admiral Hanson's diversion didn't go as well as we'd hoped."

"Oh? Picard queried. From what he knew, Admiral Hanson had lured a sizable number of Dominion ships into a trap where she had detonated several subspace weapons. The resultant detonations had been expected to completely destroy the Dominion ships.

"The subspace weapons destroyed most of the Dominion ships, but a second wave, likely from deep in Dominion space, attacked an hour later. The Admiral's fleet took heavy losses and was forced to retreat. She should be here inside twelve hours. That's why your fleet was called here Admiral. The Dominion seems to be gearing up for a full offensive. Three of our fortress systems nearly fell. Admiral Hanson managed to draw most of them into pursuing her, but another attack will likely overwhelm them. If the Dominion can break through our lines they could do a lot of damage before we could stop them."

"How many ships are following the Admiral?" Picard asked.

"We estimate eight thousand," Yolen replied. He suppressed a smirk as Picard's eyes briefly widened. "Now that may sound like a lot, but we're ready for them."

"But there are only just over fifteen hundred ships based here, plus another hundred and twenty if you count my fleet."

"The defenses of this installation are formidable Admiral Picard," Commander Yolen said. We can defeat this attack, but it will take skill and misdirection in addition to straight up force." He tapped a panel and a side door opened, admitting a man with grey hair and a white beard. "Admiral Picard, I would like you to meet Admiral James Hawksten, the commander of the garrison fleet. 

"It is an honor to meet you Admiral Picard. Your reputation precedes you," Hawksten said in greeting, his voice giving off an English accent. "Let me assure you that I have planed for just this scenario. My fleet can turn the Dominion back, and with your assistance it will only be that much easier."

"What do you propose?" Picard asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Hawksten replied. He activated a small holo emitter built into Commander Yolen's desk, bringing up a diagram of the Athena system. "We expect the Dominion fleet to emerge here, around the sixth planet. That is the edge of our warp jammer field." A mass of Dominion icons sprang into existence, clustered in several large groups. "As the Dominion advances, they will take damage from our mines. My fleet will divide up into twenty divisions, each striking the Dominion fleet from maximum range. Hopefully they will split their own fleet to pursue us, thus negating their strength in numbers. Once the Dominion fleet is divided, we will draw then into range of the Starbase's defenses. The weapon platforms will target the center of the Dominion fleet while our ships engage from the rear as well as above and below. The Starbase itself will deal with any Dominion ships which break through."

"A sound plan," Picard admired. "But what if the Dominion simply ignores our ships and goes after the Starbase?"

"Then they will be ground down while our entire fleet engages them from the rear," Commander Yolen replied. "Let me make one thing very clear. The Dominion cannot be allowed to break through our lines. Our fleets in the Delta Quadrant are stretched already, and our home defense fleets have their hands full with defending our holdings in the Beta Quadrant. It is my own personal opinion that the Empire has advanced too far too quickly."

"That may be true Commander, but things are as they are," Admiral Hawksten replied. "All we can do now is make sure that our gains are defended and ensure the survival of our race. That is the principle upon which the Empire was founded; to ensure the survival of the human race, no matter the cost."

"I will return to my ship and prepare the fleet for combat," Picard said. "We will be ready to join you by the time Admiral Hanson's force arrives."

"And I will assemble the garrison fleet," Admiral Hawksten replied, his calm expression never wavering.

"Good luck to both of you," Commander Yolen replied. "Long live the Empire!"

"Long live the Empire," the two Admirals echoed, thumping their right fists over their hearts.

"Admiral Hawksten, please wait a moment," Yolen called as the two men turned to leave.

"Yes Commander?" Hawksten asked.

"I don't have to tell you what's at stake here. The Empire is perched on the edge of a precipice. The Dominion is the greatest enemy we've face since the Borg, and in ways they're worse. Despite our greatest precautions, shapeshifters continue to infiltrate our ranks. The enemy can breed legions of troops in a single day, and while their ships are one on one no match for ours, soon they may be able to bury us beneath them."

"They may surpass us in numbers Commander, but not in skill," Hawksten replied, his eyes confident and sure as always. "Each member of the fleet has trained for years or even decades to get where they are. Our technology is in many areas beyond the Dominion, and our warships are more than a match for theirs. If you can understand your enemy Commander, and turn his strengths against him, you cannot loose. I have won every battle I have ever fought precisely because I never let my enemy capitalize on my weaknesses. That is how I fight, and that is how I will win."

"Humanity has spread across the galaxy," Hawksten continued, "because of our drive to survive and explore. We have forged the greatest empire the galaxy has ever seen, and no one race can defeat our spirit, especially not the Dominion. Have faith in your men Commander, and they will rarely let you down." 

"As always you know just the right thing to say Admiral. I have commanded men for over a century, and with the Briar Patch under our control our greatest need never grow old and die. Perhaps one day we can extend that gift to all of humanity."

"Perhaps Commander. If you will excuse me," Hawksten said, turning and leaving. As the door hissed shut behind him, Commander Yolen reached into the drawers of his desk and retrieved a transmitter. He placed it into the holoprojector and activated it. For several seconds there came an annoying buzzing sound, then the face of a Section 31 agent appeared. "Agent Bashir, preparations are being made. When the Dominion fleet arrives they'll find us ready and waiting." 

"Good to know," the black haired operative replied. "I have four isolytc bursts ready if they become necessary."

"I hope we won't have to call on them," Yolen answered. "Have your ship stand by inside the planet. We'll signal if we need you." 

"Or I'll simply be there," Bashir added as he closed the link.

"Agents, never know what to expect," Yolen said to himself before getting to his feet. He had a defense operation to plan.

…

Picard entered the bridge and was pleased to find the officers still at their posts and ready. He had trained his crew to be ready at all times, a measure which had saved the ship more than once during the Borg War. "Lt. Sulek, recall all personnel currently on shore leave and prepare to disengage docking clamps."

"Aye sir, is something up?" Sulek asked, using one of the many interesting expressions he had learned from humans.

"An eight thousand ship strong Dominion fleet will be here in five hours."

I see. Recalling all personnel now sir. Preparing to disengage docking clamps. Think we're in for a good fight sir?"

"More than that lieutenant, this battle may very well decide the fate of the Empire in this quadrant." As Picard sank back into his chair, he swore he could feel his brother next to him. "It won't be long now," Jean-Luc whispered to himself.

"Did you say something sir?" Sulek asked. 

"Nothing of consequence," the Admiral replied. "Once we clear the starbase have all ships form up on us in an inverse wedge formation."

"Are sir. We will be ready to depart in three minutes."

"Very good Lt." As Picard watched the defenders of Fortress Athena, he knew he would soon face his greatest challenge since the Battle of the Unimatrix. He was ready; he would see the Dominion burn and the Terran Empire rise to dominate the entire galaxy, as was its destiny.

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Sticky Situation**

Odo slowly retook his solid form as he left the comforting warmth of his bucket. He hated the process. While he was in his liquid state he felt warm and carefree, and as he glanced over his quarters he remembered why. His desk, which took up one entire corner of his dark and cold room, was dominated by stacks of pads, all waiting for his eyes. As he slowly made his way across the room he stopped at the replicator. "Soda water," he stated, grabbing the clear glass and setting it on his desk as he took hold of the first pad. The low fizzing sound relaxed him, and watching the bubbles was somehow enjoyable, though he had yet to figure out why.

When Odo had first crashed on the recently conquered planet of Bajor, he had been taken and studied by Section 31. He remembered those days only foggily; a time of discovery through pain. He had been poked, jabbed and shocked hundreds of times as his shapeshifting abilities evolved. It had taken him over a decade to escape that terrible lab, and he still had a twitch in his right eye from his 'training.'

His rise to a full Agent had been long and hard, but Odo didn't care. His own people, shapeshifters who called themselves the Founders, had sent him out into space to gather intelligence on other races so they could conquer them. Many other Agents resented him because he was an alien, but with his metamorphic skills it was nearly impossible to tell. His black hair, light skin and deep green eyes made him look nearly human. It was his ears which were the most obvious flaw. Even after all these years he hadn't perfected them.

As he slowly worked his way through his electronic paperwork, Odo ran his fingers over the Section 31 identity badge on his chest. The only thing which made it different than any other were the letters J.B. microlasered onto the middle of the metallic device. It had been given to him by one of the few Section personnel he considered friends. Without that friend, Odo mused, he would likely have been dead by this point.

Just as he was digesting his tenth status report his door chimed. "Enter," he called. When the door opened Odo looked up in surprise. "Director Sloane, what a pleasant surprise."

The head of Section 31 smiled as he took the empty seat before Odo's desk, sending up a small cloud of dust.

"I'm sorry about that," Odo apologized. "I must remember to dust that once in a while. I get few visitors as I'm sure you know."

"It's fine," Sloane replied. Spying the drink on Odo's desk he grinned. "Still watching the bubbles? I've never understood why you enjoy that so much."

"Neither have I sir," Odo replied. "Now, I doubt you came here to ask me about bubbles in drinks."

"Right, down to business. We have a mission for you. Three days ago we beat back a large Dominion assault fleet and took several high ranking Vorta prisoner. We haven't been able to get much out of them unfortunately."

"And you think that me being a changeling will make them more cooperative?" Odo concluded. "I thought the Section didn't want me near Dominion personnel. They think it will cause me to question my loyalty to the Empire." Odo frowned.

"Would it?" Sloane asked. He knew Odo had strong principles of duty and loyalty, but to many he was nothing more than a tame Founder.

"Of course not," Odo replied. "My people are the ones who raised me and made me a part of their family. I do hold grudges again some, I won't deny that, but my loyalty firmly rests with the Empire Sir."

"I'm glad to hear that. You'll board the _Excalibur _when it arrives here in five hours. Once you arrive in the Athena system you'll begin interrogation of a vorta called Weyoun. Use whatever methods you wish, but we need as much intelligence as we can get."

"Understood sir. I'll do what I can. You'll have your intelligence information within three days," Odo promised.

"Good," Slone clapped once and stood to go. "Oh, and give my regards to Admiral Hawksten."

"I will. Good day sir," Odo said as Sloane quickly walked out. "Well then, I guess I should pack." A few pads and his bucket went into a travel bag, and with that he was done. "That was easy," he said to himself. Unfortunately, before he could leave this room he knew he had to finish his paperwork. His face returned to its customary frown as he retook his seat and wearily grabbed the first pad he touched.

…

As Odo entered the airlock of the _Excalibur _he felt the stare of the officer there to receive him. He wore a Lt.'s uniform and a seemingly permanent scowl on his face. Odo decided immediately he didn't like the man but extended his hand anyway. The Lt snapped a salute instead and Odo returned it.

"Lt. Haft sir. I'll show you to your quarters. Follow me."

Odo followed the Lt. into a turbo lift and down several corridors before coming to one of the guest quarters. "Thank you for the escort Lt." Odo said as he walked in.

"Of course sir. I have to return to my station now." The man left as soon as Odo nodded his head.

"Solids," Odo said, using a Dominion term he had substituted for many Terran curse words. Setting his bag down, Odo stared out at the impressive view of Deep Space Nine. Since it was taken from the Cardassians nearly a century ago, it had been extensively rebuilt and upgraded when the wormhole had been discovered. The old Cardassian station, destroyed by a Terran task force, had been replaced with an Imperial Valor class battle station, one of only three in existence. The massive, 18 kilometer tall structure was done in the classic style of a mushroom shape, but with a crown of spikes ringing the edge. Each of those spikes held a Quantum Phaser Cannon, capable of going straight through anything in a single hit, but those were only the crown jewel. The massive structure was also home to hundreds of beam and pulse phasers, quantum and phalanx torpedo launchers, and layer upon layer of armor. The emblem of the Empire, ten kilometers tall, adorned the forward section of the base.

The base was only one part of the defense net however. Odo extended his gaze and took in the entire defense network. Thousands of weapons platforms, dozens of orbital forts and hundreds of warships, all dedicated to keeping this side of the wormhole free of Dominion vessels. Ever since the first successful defense of Bajor against Dominion aggression, the Bajoran system had become a fortress, surpassed in power only the defenses at Vulcan and Terra itself.

Even after ten years as the Bajor Fortress's security chief, Odo still found the view inspiring, a show of power of one of the strongest races in the galaxy. From what he had learned about of the Dominion they had great power, but wielded it clumsily, simply overwhelming their enemies. While it had been effective against the many small empires in the Gamma Quadrant, the Dominion had never encountered a foe like the Terran Empire. They had the power to go toe to toe with Dominion battle fleets, but their greatest strength was their ingenuity. During his missions as a field agent, Odo had seen Terrans overcome seemingly impossible odds, defeat enemies who outnumbered them ten or even a hundred to one. Their technology could advance at rates the Dominion could only hope to match. If the Dominion was a hammer, than in Odo's view the Empire was a spiked shield.

The ship vibrated slightly as it disconnected from its berth and moved into the wormhole, which flared open as the _Excalibur _came close. Odo had seen the wormhole open many times, but this was his first time actually going through it. To be honest he was a bit apprehensive. As the swirling energies enveloped the terran vessel, Odo swore he felt a chill pass through him. It felt as though something or someone was watching him, but Odo was captivated by the tendrils of blue white energy arching outside the hull. It stirred some primordial memory deep inside him. He remembered being here before, seeing nothing but feeling just as he was now. It was an almost hypnotic feeling and…Danger!

The thought flashed through Odo's mind, decades of training and experience throwing him to the side just as a phaser beam missed him by centimeters, instead vaporizing the window of his quarters. The freezing void of space quickly rushed in and claimed the room. For some odd reason, the emergency force fields didn't activate. Thinking fast, Odo transformed his fingers into strong talons and dug them into the floor. He saw his luggage sucked out the window and felt rage at the loss of his bucket, which had been with him even since he had left the laboratory.

After the wind died down, Odo reformed his hands and walked through the now airless room. Being a changeling had its advantages; one was not needing to breath. Accessing his personal display, Odo initiated a site to site transport to just outside his quarters. For a brief instant before he was whisked away by the transporter, Odo found himself staring at the interior of the wormhole with nothing standing between him and it. It was incredible. He thought he could see forms moving within the energy streams, translucent creatures with shapes which changed every second. Then he was standing in the corridor, patches of frost covering his body. He shook them off and quickly started for the bridge.

…

Captain Gensten was just six hours into the book which he'd begun after the ship had gone to warp when the turbo lift doors opened to admit to the bridge one very angry shapeshifter. "Agent Odo, what brings you up here?" The scowl on Odo's face was enough to let Gensten know he was in trouble.

"What brings me up here, Captain," Odo spat "is an assassination attempt I just escaped from. Someone planted a hidden phaser in my quarters and attempted to vaporize me. I intend to find out who is responsible and ensure they are punished. If I have your full cooperation Captain, you have my word I will not summarily execute them. Nor will I ask for a full Section 31 investigation of your entire crew. Do you find my terms acceptable?" Odo asked calmly, as if he were reciting to a classroom.

"I-I do Agent Odo," Captain Gensten answered. He was no big fan of Section 31, who was, but he knew enough to go along with Agent Odo's plan. He had known too many people who had tried to stand their ground against a Section Agent and wound up missing, their records and pasts erased. "You can count on the full cooperation of the crew as well." He looked around the bridge, making eye contact wit each crew member and making sure they knew he was deadly serious.

"Very well. I'll begin by interviewing one Lt. Haft. Where is he?"

"By now he should be in Engineering," Captain Gensten replied. Wanting to do as much as possible to remain out of Odo's cross hairs, he decided to do a bit of needless help. "Computer locate Lt. Haft."

"Lt. Haft is in main engineering," the female voice replied. Odo nodded what Gensten hoped was thanks and swiftly exited the bridge. As soon as the turbo lift doors had closed the Captain breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Do you really think Haft would try and take out a Section Agent?" Commander T'var asked from her station. Her Vulcan smile was fading. It was well known that she and Haft were an item, though anyone who tried to use it found themselves with an incredible headache and the humiliation of being mind controlled to streak through the ship.

"He's lost most of his family to the Dominion, so he certainly has motive. Still, I doubt he'd try something like this with no place to run to. No, someone's setting us up, and I aim to find out who," Gensten replied.

…

Lt. Haft was just crawling out of the Jeffries tube which led to the plasma manifold when he saw Agent Odo stalk into engineering, his scowl deeper than ever. A chill of fear went up Haft's spine when the changeling spotted him and crossed the distance between them seemingly in an eye blink.

"Lt. Half," Odo began "I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"All right," Half replied, trying to show none of the terror which gripped him as Odo's eyes bore into his own.

"Then come with me."

"Harven, you're in command 'till I get back."

"Got it," a black skinned man replied from the upper level.

"So," Half began as he followed Odo out into the corridor "what's this all about if you don't mind me asking?"

Odo waited until they were in the lift before turning to haft. "Someone tried to kill me a short time ago, and as the last person to be in contact with me I decided to begin my investigation with you," the changeling replied.

"You think I did it?"

"Well judging by how you reacted to me I assume you have a grudge against changelings. That I can understand; after all I have one against them too."

Half was confused now. "You have a grudge against your own people?" He asked as Odo led him to his quarters, the atmosphere now sealed in by force fields.

"Now then," Odo began as he opened a locked door and retrieved a small round device from within. He smiled as he held it. "First I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Kira." He typed in a sequence of commands and the black dome of the one foot square device activated, changing from black to bright blue. A hologram of a Bajoran woman appeared. She was reasonably tall, had light brown hair and wore the uniform of a Section 31 Agent.

"You're going to interrogate me with a hologram?" Half asked. Kira frowned and swung her fist. Haft's growing smirk was smashed, along with his left cheekbone, as Kira's punch sent him to the floor.

"Don't EVER call me a hologram. I am a fully sentient AI construct with full authority to act of behalf of Agent Odo. Isn't that right?" She asked, sending a smirk in Odo's direction. She just loved seeing the looks or the faces of organics when they found out who she really was.

"Of course my dear," Odo replied. "Agent Kira has been through the same training as any Section Agent. It's only the lack of a viable generator system which prevents her from going on missions by herself. Now then Kira, what have you found?"

"Well, to start with Mr. Haft has no record of serious infractions. In fact his record's nearly spotless."

"Then why an I being accused of this?" Half asked.

"Because my search also revealed you were captured and held by the Dominion for two weeks about eight months ago. Your personal logs indicate you often have nightmares about your experiences there. Now before you start giving me and crap about how personal logs are private let remind you my authority is more than enough to access any information on this ship."

"And what exactly turned up that has you so interested?" Odo asked. He loved watching Kira work. After a brief infatuation with the woman he had gotten her physical parameters from, he had created Kira. A week later she had been killed by Cardassian dissidents when she had boarded a freighter accused of carrying contraband. Odo had personally sentenced the entire crew of the freighter to death by Agony Booth, and to this day he had an affinity for the device.

"Several of his log entries mention experiments, where the Dominion altered his body and tried to mind control him. When he was rescued he was examined extensively and no evidence of brainwashing was discovered. But, I did notice that his social behavior was different for several days after his return."

"Of course it was different; I'd just escaped from a Dominion prison camp!" Haft replied.

"Oh I know," Kira replied. "But it was enough for me to investigate further. Oh it took some doing, but I found it. In a neuroscan taken three months ago, there was a single anomalous reading. Even I wouldn't have found it if I hadn't known to look for something. The reading showed a second neuro pattern. It was so faint an organic doctor would have missed it, but that's where being an AI comes in handy." Without warning Kira formed a phaser in her hand and fired, but Haft suddenly blurred as he moved faster than any humans should have been able to do. Kira's eyes widened as his eyes changed to pure black and energy crackled in his hands. The energy traveled over her body, and as it did she felt something enter her. She screamed as she felt another intelligence brush against her and dig claws of data into her matrix.

"Kira!" Odo cried, drawing his disruptor and vaporizing Haft in an instant, stopping the flow of energy to Kira. "Kira, are you all right?" Odo asked.

"I…I don't think so," Kira replied. Her image was starting to flicker, and as Odo watched her right hand began turning black and the skin started to peel and crack. "Ugh!" She cried, dissolving her and with a thought and forming a new one, but the blackness returned in an instant, and this time it went an inch up her wrist. "What's happening to me!"

Odo's hands flew across the holo generator. "There's some kind of viral subroutine in your matrix. I've never seen anything like this before. I'll try to isolate and purge it."

"Ahh!" Kira gasped as she felt the virus move again. She could now hear whispers in her mind, a language she didn't understand. The movements of the virus were almost sensual as they pushed tendrils of programming into her matrix. "Odo, this is no ordinary virus we're dealing with. It's ahh! It's almost like it's alive!" She could hear the voices clearer now, and somehow they sent shivers of terror down her holographic spine. They were the voices of something which did not belong, did not belong in this place. By now her entire right arm had turned black, and to her horror it started to move on its own. It pulsed and turned to black liquid flesh, reshaping itself into a massively muscled limb tipped with four massive claws. "Odo, help me!" She cried.

"I'm trying!" Odo replied. Every time he beat one viral program another one seemingly grew out of nowhere. "This isn't working. I'm going to extract your core consciousness and purge your memory buffer."

"Well hurry! This thing's trying to interface with the main computer!" Kira called back, her left arm now transformed up to her elbow, her uniform there dissolving. She cried out in pain as the alien program ate into her data.

"Almost there!" Odo replied. With a firm tug he pulled out a large isolinear chip, but just as Kira's image vanished, a bolt of energy leapt from her arm and hit the replicator.

Almost immediately the lights in the room flickered and changed to dark crimson, and the temperature plummeted. With an unusual groan the replicator activated, but what appeared was a pulsing blob of black matter. It slid to the floor with a sick slurping sound and at once began to dissolve the carpet. Odo, disgusted, aimed his disruptor and vaporized the black mass, followed by the replicator, which sent out a shower of sparks.

"Odo to Captain Gensten."

"Gensten here. Agent Odo what the hell is going on? Half our systems are down and the replicators are churning out some kind of black slime."

"My assumptions were correct, at least partially. Some sort of alien computer virus was hiding itself inside Lt. Haft. When I was questioning him it activated and infiltrated the main computer. I recommend you shut down all computer systems, purge the alien program and reboot from the backups."

"We can't," the Captain's voice replied. "Computer controls are down, and we're getting scattered reports that whatever this black slime is, it's collecting and attacking members of the crew. Unless we can contain this ting I'll have no choice but to abandon ship."

"Then you should begin. I'll head for the computer core and see what I can do there," Odo suggested.

"All right, do what you can. Good luck Agent Odo," Captain Gensten replied before signing off.

Odo grabbed his tricorder from the table and inserted Kira's Ai chip. "Kira, I know it must be cramped in there, but I'm going to need your help."

"You want my help you got my help," Kira replied, her voice sounding muffled coming from the tricorder's small speaker. "The computer is a lost cause. The alien program has infiltrated every system, including life support. I estimate that within an hour the ship's atmosphere will be toxic."

"Then I guess it's good that neither of us needs to breath," Odo replied. Suddenly a door down the corridor was shattered, and from within stepped a creature which even filled Odo with fear. The thing had once been human, but now it was changed, infected. Black ooze covered its massive, eight foot tall frame, with a dissolving human face set into the chest, screaming silently in agony. The face atop its shoulders was simply a pulsing mound of black flesh, pierced by two dull red eyes filled with hunger.

Odo fired his disruptor, but the creature raised one arm, which hardened into a shimmering ebony shield. The disruptor pulse ate away the first layer of armor but left the creature unharmed.

"Damn, that thing's tough," Kira remarked. Fearing for her friend's safety, she ran a scan of the creature. "Odo, dial your disruptor to maximum and use the beam setting," she suggested. She saw Odo comply and vaporize the creature with his next shot. "Good work. We have to get to the shuttle bay. These things must be learning how to adapt to our weapons. We've got to warn Command about this."

"I was thinking the same thing," Odo replied as he took off into a run. If he'd had a pulse it would have been racing as he tore down the corridors. Twice his way was barred by the black creatures, and the second took two beam shots to kill.

"Help me!" The voice echoed from a corridor to Odo's left. Ignoring his sense of better judgment, Odo followed the voice and found Captain Gensten. One of the creatures was pinning him to the wall and, as Odo raised his disruptor, the creature opened its gaping maw and shot a glob of ooze into the Captain's screaming mouth. He began coughing violently and the creature let him fall to the floor. Odo caught it with a max setting blast in the back, turning the creature to empty air.

"Captain, are you all right?" Odo asked, already knowing the Captain was beyond help. Already his skin was rupturing as black ooze began to cover him.

"Agent Odo," the Captain hissed through cracking teeth. "You have to destroy this ship. Whatever these creatures are, they must not be allowed to spread. I couldn't set the self-destruct, so I need you to take a shuttle. I diverted power to the main deflector dish. You can-" the Captain stopped as a tide of ooze shot out of his mouth. Odo narrowly dodged and vaporized the dying man.

"You heard the Captain," Odo said. "We've got a job to do."

"I'm with you," Kira replied. "Not like I have much choice."

"We'll have time for jokes later. "

By the time Odo made it to the shuttle bay there were already half a dozen creatures oozing around. He vaporized the first three with his disruptor, but the forth elongated its arm and knocked Odo's weapon out of his hand. Thinking quickly, Odo jelled his own arm, forming the tip into a blade and severed the creature's head. A tide of black fluid erupted from the severed neck, but the creature continued to move. Odo also felt a burning on his hand. He looked down and with horror saw his hand slowly jelling and turning into black ooze. "Kira, scan my hand quickly!"

Kira obeyed quickly. "Oh my god. The virus is altering your cell structure into more of itself. It's almost like it's trying to link with you."

"Well it won't get far," Odo replied, severing half of his hand and dropping it to the deck. He retrieved his weapon and formed a new hand, but it cost him a half inch in height. "And I'd just gotten used to my chair," he complained. Racing up the ramp of the Delta Flyer class Assault Shuttle, Odo closed the ramp, plugged Kira into the main computer, and phasered the bay doors open. The creatures clung to the deck plating, but Odo thanked the Empire that meant they couldn't grab onto the shuttle.

As soon as they were out of the shuttle bay Odo flew his small craft under the _Excalibur, _the Intrepid class ships' deflector dish glowed blue in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

"What Captain Gensten ordered," Odo replied. "He flooded the deflector dish with anti-protons." Moving back to 30,000 kilometers, Odo fired the Flyer's phasers at full power. When the orange beams met the soft blue dish both were obliterated in a massive explosion which reduced the _Excalibur _to dust and small debris. "Kira, run a scan. Did ANY of that ooze survive?"

"Negative," Kira replied over the shuttle's speakers. "What do we do now?"

"Well, ships from Wormhole Command should be reaching us any minute, and when they do I doubt I'll have time to watch soda bubbles for a while." As Odo sat and waited, he pressed his fingers together, noting their almost imperceptible change in size. "Whoever implanted that thing in Haft's head, I'll be sure to find them and make them pay for costing me a part of myself."

"And I'll be right there with you, though hopefully by then I'll have a new emitter," Kira added.

"You will, I promise."

…

Thousands of light-years away, far from Terran space, something spasmed as the death cry of its' child reached it. Sending a message to its brothers, the decision was reached: the plan would have to be accelerated. The Terran Empire was becoming a danger and had to be dealt with. But the time was still not now. Its servants had yet to prepare the way, but that would change soon. Eventually, the entire galaxy would know terror as it all were destined to, for the true rulers of this galaxy were approaching, and once the doorway was opened, nothing would stop them.

**Next chapter coming soon. The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	4. Chapter 4: Divine Guidance

**Chapter Four: Divine Guidance**

Odo swiftly descended the shuttle ramp, pleased to find several officers waiting for him. A Captain, a Lieutenant and three security officers. The Captain, a tall man with thinning black hair and a long scar down one cheek, snapped a salute which Odo quickly returned.

"Captain Filch, Agent Odo, welcome aboard the _Ryvius. _This is my Second, Commander Fallace. Would you mind explaining what the hell happened here?"

"In private Captain," Odo replied. "The information I have is for your ears only. But first, a side trip to your sick bay."

"As you wish. Commander, return to the bridge and oversee the salvage operation," Captain Filch ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Commander replied, snapping a salute before walking out.

"Captain," Odo began as the two men stepped out into the corridor, "if you detect any bio matter, quarantine it at once."

"We're heading back to wormhole command now Mr. Odo. We should reach in the next ten minutes."

"Very good, but once I've made my report I'll require transportation to the Athena system. I was scheduled to rendezvous with our commanders there," Odo replied as he opened the door to the turbolift.

"Is something the matter Agent Odo?" Captain Filch asked, noticing that Odo's hand had not once moved from its position above his phaser pistol.

"Once I've finished in sickbay I'll explain," Odo replied, pleased that the Captain was keeping his composure so well. When the turbolift doors opened, Odo motioned for Filch to go first. Sick bay was just around the corner ahead. The room inside was standard, sterile and smelling faintly of antiseptic. A young man with thick glasses was reading a padd in the office on the far side of the room. He glanced up as he heard the door opening.

"Captain, something I can do for our guest?" The doctor asked.

"Agent Odo, Section 31," Odo replied curtly. "She ship I was traveling on was destroyed by a Dominion agent. He was brainwashed and I want to make sure no one on this ship has been subjected to the same." Odo knew there was a risk in revealing the information, but he had learned that people worked more efficiently if the had a good reason. And his hand was still near his phaser.

"I see," the doctor replied. "Well I'll do anything I can to help. My wife and son were killed by a Dominion agent who blew up the freighter _North Star _a year ago. Did you hear about that?"

"I did," Odo replied, seeing an opening he could exploit. "You have my condolences, and I'll tell you this. The crew of my ship didn't die quickly or painlessly as your son did."

"You were captured?"

"No, something much worse. Assist me and I may share that with you," Oro enticed.

"All right, what do you need me to do?"

"Neuroscans of both yourself and Captain Filch," Odo answered.

"Simple enough. Oh, I never introduced myself. Doctor Owen Barkins at your service," he said, holding out his hand. To his surprise and alarm Agent Odo quickly stepped back and flipped open the holster for his weapon. Dr. Barkins immediately put his hands in the air. "Hey, whoh there."

"The scans," Odo repeated, his eyes never leaving the two people in the room as he stepped back to a corner. His hand still burned slightly at the thought of repeating his experience aboard the _Pegasus. _Flipping open his tricorder, he spoke softly enough that his voice wouldn't carry. "Kira, did your scans pick up anything out of the ordinary?" He asked.

"Not that I could detect, but then again I AM stored in a tricorder at the moment," Kira whispered back somewhat sarcastically. "I have however, been able to access the holographic emitters for this room. Give me the word and I'll be solid and ready to fight if you need it," she added eagerly.

"I guess I can't blame you for being restless," Odo smirked. "After all the data systems in there must be terribly slow."

"You have no idea. This thing can barely play a game of solitaire with me taking up most of the space," Kira replied in an annoyed tone.

"You make it sound like you're calling yourself fat," Odo joked, pleased to hear a hiss from Kira.

"You realize I can deliver a powerful shock to you at any time?" She asked.

"Of course I do, but I'm the one with his finger near the delete button," Odo countered. He always enjoyed these games with Kira. He had played several with her corporeal counterpart before her death, and he used them as away of remembering her.

They continued their back and forth insults and threats for nearly an hour before Doctor Barkins came over with a pad in his hand, which he tossed to Odo, not wishing to repeat the phaser incident again.

"I've completed the scans and found nothing out of the ordinary," Barkins reported, hoping the results would satisfy the Section 31 agent. He watched as he linked the pad to his tricorder and waited several minutes before a soft ping sounded. Barkins felt his heartbeat quicken as Odo set the pad down.

"You're both clean," Odo announced. "Dr., I assume the sickbay computer system is isolated from the rest of the ship?"

"Of course Agent Odo. Sickbay was designed to function even if the ship takes severe damage. We have a separate power generator and computer core as well," Dr. Barkins replied. "Is this related to the AI in your tricorder?" Seeing Odo's sharp look he smiled. "Don't worry, it was easy to see. I've worked with several AIs before, and from the way you were whispering I knew you were talking to an AI you've stored there. I also think they'd be a lot more comfortable in the sickbay mainframe."

"I believe you're right," Odo said as he placed the tricorder on a slot next to a diagnostic console, and a moment later Kira shimmered into being. She gave a stretch and a groan.

"Damn it's nice to be out of that box," Kira spoke as she glanced around, her eyes settling on Captain Filch and Doctor Barkins. "Nice to meet you. Agent Kira of Section 31," she said in a friendly voice.

"Likewise Agent Kira. Doctor Barkins, chief medical officer," Barkins replied, taking the hand Kira offered. Their two small grins soon matched each other.

"Well you're better than the last man I got introduced to," Kira grinned. "He got quite the bruise."

"I see. Well I've worked with an AI or two before and I know how much you hate people thinking of you just as machines," Barkins replied before turning to Odo. "Just as I know you're possibly the only Changeling to be requited by the Section. Don't get me wrong, I don't like you in any sense of the word, but I know the Section wouldn't have given you that badge if they didn't trust you." Barkins waited for Odo's response. He was never a man to hide his thoughts, which was one reason he was stuck on a patrol vessel. He was pleased and relieved when Odo gave a small nod.

"Well Dr, at least you know how to show respect along with dislike, something I respect. Now then, Captain Finch; I have a project I'd like for you to begin once we've docked at Deep Space Nine."

"Of course Agent Odo," Filch replied, reaching up to brush a piece of stray lint off his uniform. "What do you need?"

"I'd like for you to speak to any trusted friends you have on the station and find out if any of them have crew members who were taken prisoner at any time during the war. This may be crucial to the security of the Empire," Odo answered. "I'd like a list of your crew with the same parameters."

"Of course, I'll get right on it," Captain Filch replied as he left the sickbay.

"Now then," Odo began once Captain Filch had gone. "I have a very important task for you Doctor, but first, since you've ship has been stationed in this area for some time I assume you have some friends on Deep Space Nine?"

"Oh yes, with the absence of combat in this area the medical personnel in this area don't have a lot to do, so we've learned to entertain ourselves. Why do you ask?"

"I've read your file Doctor. I know you studied biogenic weapons at the academy and graduated top of your class," Odo said, knowing that this was his best chance to uncover what he feared could be a covert infiltration of the Empire. "The reason I wanted the neuroscans of yourself and the Captain was because of a new Dominion weapon I uncovered and which resulted in the destruction of the _Lexington. _Kira, show him."

"All right," Kira replied as she closed her eyes for a moment until one of the large diagnostic consoles changed to show the security footage Kira had downloaded from the _Lexington's _main computer before the ship was destroyed. Dr. Barkins became very pale as he watched the black sludge creatures carry out their mission, infecting and transforming members of the _Lexington's _crew.

"So the Dominion created this?" Barkins asked after the footage had stopped. He had never seen anything like that, not even n his studies. "I've never heard of a virus that can spawn from a replicator and spread like that."

"Nor have I, and my information is much greater than your's," Odo replied causally. "Now then, the virus originally lay dormant inside a member of that ship's crew. Kira detected an anomaly in Haft's neural readouts. That, I believe, is the key to finding those infected with the virus."

"And you want me to coordinate the search for these infiltrators," Barkins answered, now understanding what Agent Odo wanted with him.

"Yes; you said you have friends in the medical section aboard DS9. I want you to scan then first, then if they're clean, coordinate a station wide examination. Don't make it obvious, as my confronting Haft on my last ship is what triggered the virus."

"That won't be a problem," Dr. Barkins replied with confidence. "As a Doctor I know a thousand different excuses to run a physical. It won't happen overnight you understand, but you'll get your carriers Agent Odo," he promised, the knowledge of what could happen if another carrier activated providing more than enough motivation.

"Very good, now I have business of my own to take care of. If you need to contact me, use frequency theta nine five. My comm. badge encrypts that channel."

"Understood. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to start compiling a priority list for my exams."

"Good day then," Odo said as he downloaded Kira back into the tricorder, much to her displeasure. As soon as he'd left sickbay she spoke up.

"Are you sure it's wise to trust something this dangerous to a ship's doctor? We could call in Section medical teams and they'd find these carriers a lot faster," she suggested.

"That may be true, but from what I observed with Lt. Haft the virus can recognize potential threats and act even while remaining hidden. That's how Haft managed to plant that phaser in my quarters and later having no memory of it. If we call in Section personnel the carriers may react before we're ready," Odo explained, having already run that scenario a hundred times in his mind. "Now then, once we dock at Wormhole Command I'll send a message to Director Sloane informing him of the situation before we resume our own mission," Odo replied as he moved toward the airlock, eagerly wanting to get off the ship and contact Director Sloane. This new Dominion weapon had the potential to solidify his reputation and with some luck earn him the respect of his peers in the Section as well.

…

As soon as the docking seal was secure Odo was moving through the still frigid atmospheres of the airlock. The opposing door groaned open with a hiss and a small cloud of mist as cold air met the more temperate atmosphere of the station. No one was waiting for him this time, unsurprising since no one knew he was coming.

Odo quickly made his way through the crowds of personnel towards a turbo lift. Once was inside he took his Section badge and placed it in the center of a faded stain on the floor. At once the lift moved faster, stopping after nearly a minute of high speed travel. The doors opened to allow the light from inside to partially illuminate a dark corridor which lacked even the basic ornamentation of the rest of the station. The only additions visible were two Empire sword and world symbols, one set into the floor, the other decorating the shoulder which supported a disruptor rifle aimed at Odo's head. "Odo, agent third level. Code name Two-Face. Authorization Delta nine-three-seven-echo-zero-nine," he stated calmly without flinching.

"Codes confirmed. Welcome Agent Odo," the main said, lowering his weapon. "We weren't expecting you."

"I was recently attacked by a new Dominion weapon the section needs to know about," Odo replied. "I need access to an encrypted comm. channel to Director Sloane."

"Follow me," the Section guard replied, turning and heading down the corridor. Odo followed, aware that at any moment any one of a dozen security devices could vaporize, stun or transport him to a shielded holding cell. He smiled, he felt home.

The end of the corridor resolved out of the shadows into a reinforced titanium door adorned with the Imperial seal and the Roman numeral thirty-one. Odo pressed his badge into the reader slot and placed his palm onto a second scanner plate. Machinery behind the door hummed for a moment before, with a clang of retracting seals, the door slowly opened, revealing a spacious cabin with one entire wall taken up by a sophisticated communications set-up. The rest of the room was decorated rather well for a section installation. Portraits of famous battle cluttered the walls along with busts of famous commanders. Overhead a two dimensional hologram of the Milky Way slowly rotated. A chair turned silently on an anti-grav unit, brining the owner of the room into view, bringing with it the portly body of a man. He had a full beard and was dressed in casual wear rather than the uniform of a Section 31 agent. His eyes lit up when he saw Odo.

"Ah, a visitor at last! Welcome to the Hole in the Wall, at least that's what I call it," the man said in greeting. "Deputy Agent Clark, how do you do Agent Odo?"

"I do just fine," Odo replied, more than a little irritated at the blatant casualness of the man in front of him. "I take it you don't get many visitors down here?"

"You're the first one in at least a month," Agent Clark replied, starting to produce a smile. "Now I know what you must be thinking, but I'm not even a full agent. I'm a communications and decryption expert. That's why I have Big Bill over there. We keep each other company. Well, him and Xindi of course," he added as a black cat jumped out from under the desk and lay in his lap. "She's my best creation yet," he boasted.

"Best yet," the cat parroted in a quite female voice.

"A hologram, very nice," Odo replied, a bit amused. "I need a channel to Director Sloane immediately."

"All right then," Clark snipped as Xindi leapt onto his desk while he got to his feet and started running his fingers over several consoles, typing commands almost faster than Odo could follow. He realized then that Clark wasn't the slack off he'd first thought, but rather an intelligent man who simply had very little to do.

"All right, you're channel's active and waiting," Clark said with a smile as he returned to his seat and turned away. "I'm activating a sound bubble so you can talk freely," he added as he picked up his cat and turned away.

Odo smirked as he saw down and brought up the image of Director Sloane. The Director had some stubble on his face and it was then Odo remembered the time difference between Terra and DS9. "I apologize if I woke you Director," he began.

"It's fine, I'm used to it," Sloane replied. "Besides I know you wouldn't contact me unless it was urgent. I am curious however as to why you're still on Deep Space Nine rather than the Athena system."

"Director I just escaped death at the hands of what I believe is a new Dominion weapon. I uncovered a sleeper agent aboard the ship transporting me. He released a virus into the computer systems which caused the replicators to produce some sort of substance that infected the crew. I was forced to destroy the ship to prevent the virus from spreading, though not before I lost my hand," Odo reported, a frown growing as he said the last part.

"I see," Sloane replied. "Did you get any scans of this virus?"

"Yes, I'm sending the data now," Odo replied as he connected his tricorder to a reader slot. "Also, I've discovered a method of detecting those infected and I'm requesting permission to remain on DS9 until myself and a Doctor I've enlisted can ensure none aboard are infected. After that we can safely send in our own medical teams."

"You believe that's necessary?" Sloane asked in reply.

"I do. My interrogation of the first infected is likely what triggered the release of the virus. It's somehow able to monitor what its host hears, and if it believes itself discovered it attacks."

"Very well Odo, you have permission to remain. I expect daily reports on your progress," Sloane replied. "Is that all?"

"Yes sir. I'll contact you in twenty-four hours. Agent Odo, out." Once Sloane's image vanished Odo walked up to Clark's desk and turned the chair back around.

"You're done then?" Clark asked. When Odo nodded he grinned a bit. "The perhaps you'd care to join me for some…oh wait, I forgot about your dietary requirements. My apologies."

"No need," Odo replied. "I find most people like me better when they don't know what I am. Good day," he added as he walked out.

"Well then, it was time for the daily comm. burst anyway," Clark said to himself just as the comm. wall lit up with dozens of incoming messages for him to retransmit through the wormhole. "Well I suppose I should get to it. Tonight's movie night after all, right Xindi?" He asked his pet as she gave him a sideways glance before laying her head on her front paws. "Movie night," she replied before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

…

Odo pressed his badge to the reader and felt the turbo lift begin its ascent back to the main area. While he waited Odo thought back to his return trip through the wormhole. The strange energy he had seen last time had returned, swimming around his ship as if dancing. He had felt very strange as he watched them. He had studied the Bajorans religion and knew that the forms he'd seen were likely the "Prophets", the Bajoran gods. "Were they trying to communicate with me?" He asked himself. He wanted to find out because not knowing something was his greatest irritant. Then he remembered something. "Computer, are any of the Bajoran Orbs aboard this station?"

"Confirmed; the Orb of Time is aboard station. Located in Bajoran temple on level two-thirty-nine," the computer replied.

"Change destination to that level," Odo ordered. He didn't believe most of the rumors about the Prophets and their supposed god status, but if what he had seen in the wormhole HAD in fact been the Prophets, then maybe the rumors about the Orbs being contact devices had some merit as well.

When the lift came to a halt and the door opened, Odo was surprised to see that only candles lit the level, with thousands of them places in every accessible space. Robed Bajorans moved here and there, either praying or tending to the small shrines which littered the large chamber ahead. One of them approached Odo, dropping their hood and revealing the face of a young Bajoran woman. "Welcome, how may I help you?" She asked, taking a quick glance at Odo's clothing, which he changed to a civilian's in the lift.

"I recently came through the wormhole," Odo explained. "While I was in there I believe I saw the Prophets. It felt as though they were trying to tell me something, so I was hoping I could consult the Orb you keep here. If it truly was the prophets I saw then the Orb should respond to me."

"I see. Very few on my people have been allowed into the Celestial Temple," the young priest replied. "I will take you to the shrine, but only the Prophets may grant you access to the Orb. Follow me." The young woman led Odo deep into the temple, past groups pf praying worshippers and candlelight vigils before they finally came to a large chamber decorated in soft tones of brown and bronze. Devotional script covered the walls, except for the arch which contained the Orb behind a force field. It was a simple rectangular box with a stone set into each side.

"Thank you," Odo said to his guide. As he looked at the Orb he felt the same sense of being watched he had felt in the wormhole.

"This is as far as I can take you. The Prophets will now decide if you are worthy to speak to them," the priestess replied as she bowed to the Orb and gently walked out.

Odo slowly made his way up to the force field protecting the Orb. He saw two unlit candles on either side and an igniter resting in at the base of one. Feeling somewhat awkward since he had never done anything like this before, Odo lit the candles and rubbed the back of his hand. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing," he admitted. "Or even why I'm here. I only know I saw something in the wormhole, and I believe it was you. If you have something to tell me, I'm listening." Odo waited for several long minutes, but the only sounds he heard were the humming of the force field and a deeper, barely perceptible hum from the Orb. "Well I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said as he started to leave. Before he had gone two steps thought, the force field switched off and the casing of the Orb opened, allowing a bright green glow to escape from within.

Suddenly Odo was standing in a white light, with the echo of a distant heartbeat sounding in his ears. "What is this place?" He asked.

"The Odo is curious," came the reply, and Odo looked to find Director Sloane standing beside him.

"The Odo is impatient," came a female voice, and Odo was surprised to see Kira standing in front of him. "He comes seeking us yet does not recognize us."

"Are you the Prophets?" Odo asked, beginning to understand what was happening to him. The Prophets could only talk with people outside the wormhole by taking a host or through the Orbs. Which meant his body was still in the temple, but his mind was someplace else. "Are you the creatures I saw in the wormhole?"

"The Odo's task is an important one," Dr. Barkins added as he appeared as well, speaking in the same calm tones as the others. "A great darkness approaches which only He Who is of Bajor and the Temple can stop."

"You mean the Dominion? The Empire will defeat them soon enough," Odo boasted.

"No, the great evil is beyond what you know, beyond even what we know," the replica of Kira replied. "They live beyond the veil of your reality, waiting for the chance to come here, and destroy."

"But who are they?" Odo asked. "If you can show me who they are and how to fight them I may be able to get others to help."

"As we have said, they exist beyond the veil of this reality," Kira repeated. "They wish to enter this place, to use it as their own doorway, but here we are the masters of space and time. They cannot break through the veil, but they can send their influence to other places, command others to do their bidding."

"The Dominion," Odo breathed. "Are you saying that virus on my ship, that was one of their creations?"

"The dark ones care only for the destruction of life. Those that serve them do so only to survive. Their despair feeds their masters, making them stronger. Those of your blood suffer greatly, for their spirits are devoured again and again. Only those of Bajor and the Temple can halt their influence."

"You must find those of the Temple and bring them together. Only then can you reclaim your destiny," Barkins spoke. As he did Odo became aware of specks of black he had until now ignored. They were moving in patterns, as if they were the tips of claws tearing at the walls around him. "We have said all we can."

"Find those of the Temple, for the Emissary will know the path they must take," Kira added as Odo suddenly found himself back in the temple, a small group of Bajoran worshipers gathering behind him. "Am I in your way?" He asked.

"It has been many months since the Prophets have spoken to us," one of the onlookers, an old man dressed in brown robes. "What did they say to you?" He asked eagerly, a murmur of anticipation rolling through the crowd.

"Things I'll have to meditate on to understand," Odo replied, hoping to get out and find Dr. Barkins and talk to Admiral Sisco. To his relief the crown appeared to buy it and parted to allow him through. As soon as he was out of the temple Odo half ran to the turbo lift. "Did that really just happen?" He asked himself as he manually entered his destination, the main promenade. He couldn't deny that he had felt strangely at peace when he was in the white light, and that the specks of black had made him feel the same fear as on the _Excalibur. _He had to find answers, but at least now he knew where to start looking.


End file.
